Holiday
by EClarexForever
Summary: Now it's your turn, take a shot, Baby show me everything that you got, Maybe you can keep me alive, Maybe you can get in my mind, But it's only a matter of time.." EClare Song Fic   future Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday**

**Song fic - Future fic**

**EClare**

**By: EClarexForever**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Or Holiday, By Boys Like Girls.**

**Chapter 1:**

_"When I was younger, I used to be wild_

_as wild as an elephants child,_

_No one could hold me down,_

_no own could keep me around."_

"Eli! Get your lazy ass up!" Adam slapped Eli's arm, repeatedly.  
>Groaning, Eli turned over on his back. "Adam! What the hell man, it's.." Eli glanced at the clock beside his bed.<p>

"12:00 in the afternoon." Adam finished for him, in a matter-of-factly way. "Eli, you havn't gone out since Imogen and you broke up, after being together for a year. I understand your broken-hearted, because she cheated and all, but your 26 ! Your still young. Have some fun."

Eli raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend. "Im fine, Adam. This is helping a lot with my writing. Really. Imogen, Im over her." He gave Adam a convincing smile, but Adam saw right through it, and threw a random t-shirt at Eli.

"Get dressed, we're going shopping."

Eli rolled his eyes. " Seriously? We're not girls. We don't go shopping when we're depressed."

"So.. You _are _depressed?"

"_Adam!_"

Adam chuckled, as Eli threw on his dead hand shirt. Adam tossed Eli his keys, and Eli caught them unexpectedly.

"Well, we're going out tonight, there's a party going on, a surprise party. Remember that girl I was talking to, Fiona? She's co-hosting a surprise birthday party, for one of her friends tonight at Acedemica."

"Oh, Adam!" Eli groaned.

"Hey, maybe you'll meet a girl, or atleast a one-night stand." Adam laughed.

"Whatever." Eli muttered, as they walked out his door.

"Don't be saying 'whatever' when you get a hot hook-up, dude."

* * *

><p>"Clarebear!" Alli barged into the tiny bathroom, where Clare was applying eyeliner.<p>

"Alli, please tell me where we're going!" Clare pouted, but Alli just kept the big smile on her face.

"Nope. It's a surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises, Alli."

"Whatever," Alli walked back into the bedroom, going towards the closet. "Here." She handed Clare a white, strapless cocktail dress, with a gold ribbon around the waist. "This is your outfit, you have a pair of white heels, right?"

"Yes, I do. And, are we going _out _out? Do I really have to dress up in this?" Clare started to change into the dress.

"Yes, Clare, now no more questions! Get dressed!"

Clare groaned, but started to put on the dress, anyways. There was no way around Alli's decision, once her mind was made up. "So, Alli, how's Dave?"

Alli didn't look up from where she was eyeing her dress. "Awesome, but you would've known everything if you'd actually get out of the house for once!"

Clare had to admit, she was being a little anti-social lately, since she and Jake Martin broke up, and she graduated from college, and got an apartment in Toronto. "Sorry, Alli. Maybe tonight, I'll be fun. It'll be like old college times!"

Alli smirked, "And maybe, you'll meet a cute guy,"

"_Alls_!"

They giggled, and Alli pulled out her camera. Alli looked the time on her phone, and It was 7:00. "Picture Time! Fiona and Katie will be here in a little, we'll wait for them to take pictures."

Before Clare could respond, the doorbell rang, and Alli went to open the door for Katie and Fiona.

**Ok, So, how'd you like so far? no..? Yes..? Continue?.. its was kind of short.. & I was kinda thinking about doing a future fic, but never really did. But here it is! Review !~ xoxo, Jadasophea P.S, if you wanna see the dress Clare had on, go to my profile .!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday **

**Disclaimer: Im hungry. But, I do not own Degrassi, or any song mentioned :c**

**Chapter 2: **

_**" Now it's your turn, **_

_**Take a shot, **_

_**baby show me everything that you got."**_

**Nobody's POV:**

"Surprise!" Clare, Alli, Katie, and Fiona all walked into the night club, and everyone cheered.

"Guys!" Clare turned wide-eyed at her friends. "Did you do this?"

Katie laughed "Guilty!" Clare gave each of them a hug, and thanked them.

"Let's go dance!" Alli grabbed Clare's hand, and pulled her onto the dancefloor. She stumbled in her heels, since she hadn't worn them in a while. "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heros, was blasting through the huge stereos, and Alli moved her body to the music.

When Dave came over and started dancing with Alli, Clare laughed and left them alone, walking over to the bar.

"Clare! Why so glum chum?" Fiona handed Clare a drink, and stood beside her. "It's your party, have a little fun!"

"I am having fun, Fi. Thanks, guys, this means alot to me."

Fiona gave Clare a hug, and spotted Adam across the room. "I'll see you later, ClareBear! Go find someone to dance with!"

Clare giggled, but sat down on a stool, ordering another drink.

**Eli's POV:**

My eyes scanned the crowded room. There was a pounding in my head, that was slowely numbing with the number of shots I took.

"Bro! Long time no see!" Drew walked up to me, giving me daps. "How's Imo?"

I shuddered at her name. "We broke up. She cheated on me." Drew patted my back, ressuringly.

"Ah, man. Sorry to hear, but It's ok. Theres plenty of beauts here," he gestured to the dance floor. "And if I was single.." He let out a chuckle, and I laughed.

"How's Bee?" I spotted the drunken girl dancing with Alli. So they got along now?

"She's good, out of trouble. Hey, I'll see you later, good luck, dude!" Drew made his way to dance with Bianca.

I ordered another drink, and leaned against the bar.

"Hey, Your Eli, right?"

I turned to see a short, perky blonde, who I recignized as Natalie from my creative writing class.

"Hey! Natalie?"

"Yeah, you remembered! How are you?" She giggled, and I noticed her adorable dimples.

"Im good, Im working on some play scripts, how about you? Anything interesting?"

She shrugged, "Not much, I do articles for a magazine, minor things."

"Do you want a drink?" I asked, waving to the bartender.

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

I bought her a drink, and was kind of surprised at how she got drunk so quickly. But I guess I should've known, she seemed like that type.

"Tonight" by Neyo and Pitbull started to play, and before I knew it, Natalie was grabbing my arm, screaming, "Eli! I love this song! Dance with me!"

I thought about what Adam had said earlier, about a one-night stand, and I grabbed her hips, swaying to the music.

**Bleh :P Bad chapter. whateverrrr. Anyways, Review please! (; xoxo, Jadasophea**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holiday**

**Chapter 3: **

**Nobody's POV:**

"Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered, as the tiny Clare downed her 6th shot. Alli and Katie made there way through the crowd, and grabbed Clare's arm.

"alright, birthday girl that's enough." Alli said, pulling a drink from Clare's hand.

"But Alli!" Clare whined, reaching for her drink back. "Im not done with it yet!"

Katie took the drink and handed it to some random guy. Clare's hand shot up to her mouth, and she mumbled, "Bathroom!"

Alli and Katie knew she was about to puke, so they pushed through the crowd of people, and ran to the nearest bathroom.

_oomph!_

Clare looked up, to see that she had just bumped into someone. "Sor-" before she could finish her apology, she barfed all over the man she'd just bumped into.

"shit!" He screamed.

"Oh, my god! Look, Im so sorry, I'll make up for it!" Clare started to say. She glanced up, and a pair of emerald eyes stared back at her.

"No. It's fine. ugh, just, whatever." Eli stormed away, and Clare ran towards the bathroom, too drunk to realise she'd really puked on some guy.

* * *

><p>"Eli! Eeeli!" Eli's eyes fluttered open and he saw Natalie hovering above him.<p>

"Morning Sleepy Head." She pecked him on the lips, then got up from his bed to stretch.

"Uh, hey Nat. What happened last night?" He noticed he only had a pair of boxers on, and his black skinny jeans were laying on his floor.

Natalie layed back down beside him, and cuddled against his arm. "Silly, you don't remember? After a couple more shots, we decided to take my car, and go up to your apartment, and, well, Im sure you can figure the rest out on your own." She giggled, and Eli groaned.

"Well what about Adam? How'd he get home?"

"Your friend? He went home with some girl, FeFe, Franchesca or something."

"Fiona."

Natalie got up, and grabbed her dress she had on the night before. she tossed Eli his's skinny jeans, and he pulled them over his legs. "Well, thanks, Nat, for last night and all, But I have a major hangover, so I guess I'll see you around?"

She nodded, and grabbed her keys off the table. "See you, Eli."

She walked out of his apartment door, and he sighed against his pillow.

"Fuck."

His phone then started ringing, and he snatched it off his desk.

_Eli- "Hello?"_

_Adam- "Hey, man, how you doing?"_

_Eli- "I feel like shit. Thanks bro."_

_Adam- "Haha, but I heard you went home with that chick Natalie, right?"_

_Eli- "Yeah, but I don't remember anything from last night. The only thing I remember is some short, curly-haired girl that puked on me."_

_Adam- "Man that sucks. But, hey, I have your car, I took Fiona and her friends home, and well, I ended up spending the night with Fiona. Want me to come by and drop off Morty?_

_Eli- "Yeah alright I'll see you in 10."_

He hung up the phone, and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Damnit Als! Why'd you let me drink so much last night?" Clare shrieked, holding her pounding head in her hands.<p>

" Clare, do you actually think it was my fault? Your the one puking all over some random guy, it's so your fault you drank so much." Alli rolled her eyes.

"I puked on someone! Alli! uuugh!" Clare fell back onto Alli's couch, mumbling something.

Fiona walked in, in her pj's, and noticed Clare. "Someone has a hangover? Welcome to the party life, hun."

Alli and Fiona giggled, and Clare glared at them.

"Anyways," Alli went over to sit on the couch. "Dave's taking me out to lunch in 20 minutes, so you guys need to get your butts somewhere!"

Clare and Fiona left to there rooms.

Clare checked the time.

_1:30_

"I guess Im just gunna go to the bookstore, buy _Invisible Monsters, _and sit around the house." She mumbled, throwing on a pair of straight-legged jeans.

After combing her short, curly hair, and grabbing out her Ugg Boots, she left to the bookstore.

**So.. How'd you like? no? ok.. The next chapter, Clare and Eli meet again, when she's sober, so, look forward to that one :P. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi c;**

**Chapter 4:**

"It was crazy, Darce." Clare was flipping through a magazine, holding her phone between her shoulder and cheek, talking to her older sister Darcy. "I was _so _drunk, I threw up all over someone! But anyways, how's mom and dad? There _still_ fighting? I see. Yeah. Right. Well-"

Not paying attention to where she was walking, Clare bumped into someone, causing her to drop her phone and the magazine she'd been holding.

"Shit, Im so sorry," She bent down to pick up her things, then looked up at the person she'd accidentally hit. A familiar pair of green eyes greeted her, but she wasn't sure where she'd seen these eyes before.

" Its ok," The man said, handing Clare her phone. "Aren't you the girl who barfed on me last night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my gosh! That was you? Im so sorry, I was so drunk!" Clare rambled on with apologies and the man just laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" Clare glared at him.

"What? No, I just think it's funny that-"

"That what? Atleast Im nice enough to say sorry, geez. But no, you go and laugh at my apology. Nice one." She rolled her eyes. _That was kind of rude, who laughs at an apology? At least he got one!_

"Hey, calm down. I was laughing at how we met, again, by you doing something clumsy. Look, let's start over. Im Eli," Eli held out his hand, and after a moment, Clare shook it.

"Im Clare, Clare Edwards."

Eli smirked. "Anyways, Clare, could I buy you a coffee, for laughing at you? I know this place, called Above the Dot, just down the street-"

"Wait, shouldn't I be buying _you _a drink? Im the one that puked on you, remember?" Clare giggled.

"Oh, shut up and take the offer, Edwards." Eli winked, and held the door of the bookstore open for Clare. Blushing, Clare walked out of the store, and they walked to Above the Dot.

_**- At The Dot:**_

"So, Clare, you don't seem like the type to get that drunk, but what I saw last night.." Eli took a sip from his drink, and looked at Clare expectantly.

"Well, see," Clare blushed a little. "It was my birthday, and I was trying to forget some things, and I guess I kind of got carried away."

"ooh, you you were the birthday girl? I was just there because my friend Adam was invited by his friend Fiona-"

"Fiona? She's my bestfriend, we live together. And yeah, I've met Adam before." Clare smiled. "He's actually very nice, I wonder why he still hasn't rubbed off on you yet.."

Eli held his hand to his chest. "I am so nice!"

Clare's eyes narrowed. "Oh yeah? I kinda remember you getting really mad at me when I barfed on you last night. _And, _you were laughing at me earlier."

"Yeah, But I _did _buy you a drink. That's pretty nice, considering _your _the one who owes _me._" Eli pointed out.

Clare giggled. "True. Well, is Mr. Nice Guy free tonight for dinner? It's a Saturday, so I don't have work, and maybe I could make it up to you, I know a great resturant we could try."

"Is this a date?" Eli smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes. "No, sorry, I dont do dates."

"Not even with Mr. Nice Guy?" Eli fake pouted.

"Not even with Mr. Nice Guy." Clare stated.

They laughed a little, and exchanged numbers.

"I guess I'll see you at 8?" Eli stood up, and Clare followed behind him.

"Yeah, I'll text you my number."

Clare and Eli went there seperate ways, and Clare headed home. When Clare got home, she noticed both her roommates were out. She glanced at the time.

2:45.

She had an hour to make reservations to White's, and find out what she would be wearing. Sighing, she called Alli and Fiona to help her out.

**Uhh. Bleh. Not a good chapter, whatever :P Review :) xoxo, J.S**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiday**

**Chapter 4: "It's **_**not **_**a date"**

**nobody's POV:**

"Dude, you actually have a date?"

"It's not a date, Adam. Its just dinner with a friend."

"Yeah, a _girl."_

"Adam, you know I don't date, not since.."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. You're into that one-night stand crap."

Eli and Adam were in Eli's apartment, and Adam was helping Eli pick out what to wear for dinner. "How's this?"

Eli was wearing a pair of his many black skinny jeans, and a grey button-up shirt. Adam nodded. "Looks good. Now, may I ask who this lucky girl is?"

"Clare Edwards."

"WHAT." Adam's mouth dropped. "Clare Edwards? Fiona's friend? No, no, no, no, no. NO."  
>Eli looked at him in confusion. "Yes, Fiona's friend, why? She's sexy as hell."<p>

Adam glared at Eli. "Eli, no. Drop it, cancel the date, No way am I letting you beak Clare's heart, she's been hurt before, Fiona told me about her. And I know you, you break hearts."

"I do not break hearts!" Eli argued back.

Adam gave Eli a look and Eli sighed. "I don't get what the big deal is. It's not even a date! We don't even like eachother!"

Adam just rolled his eyes, and went to grab a drink. "Whatever, man. Just watch it.

* * *

><p>"Clare!" Fiona shouted. "Eli Goldsworthy? Adam's friend? No, you are NOT going on a date with him."<p>

"Guys! For the last time, It's not a date. It's just dinner." Clare looked back and forth between her friends.

"Clare, I've heard about Eli. He just wants a hit-and-run. He has comittment issues." Alli crossed her arms.

"Yeah," Fiona interrupted. "He's bad news. He's not even your type! Eli's a player. One night, your the 'perfect girl', then, after that night, he stops calling you. Ignores you. YOU DONT EVEN EXIST ANYMORE."

"Maybe, maybe thats what I need." Clare stated. "A non-comitted more-than-friend type of guy. I never do good with relationships, anyways."

Alli raised her eyebrows. "You mean, like a _friend with benefits_ type?"

"Not really, like, we're not using eachother for sex. I would never. Look, why are we even talking about this? I don't even _like _Eli! We're not even really friends!

"Well, watch out." Alli gave Clare a look.

"Oh, whatever, _mom_."

_*Ding!*_

Fiona rushed down the hall. "I'll get it!"

She opened the door, and Eli was standing there, holding flowers. Alli came behind Fiona, and Fiona mumbled, 'He has flowers. Pretty good.' , not realizing Eli could here.

"Im coming!" Clare came rushing into the room, in a purple silk dress, ruffled at the top, and a black belt around her waist. She smiled at Eli, and waved Fiona and Alli away. Eli handed Clare the flowers once she shut the door, and she mumbled a 'thanks'. They walked to Eli's car.

* * *

><p>"So, Clare, tell me more about yourself," Eli and Clare were at the resturant, waiting for their food.<p>

"Like what?"

"Family wise."

Clare hesitated. She didn't usually speak of her family much. its was complicated. _They _were complicated.  
>"Well, I have a mom, and a dad, and a sister." Eli rolled his eyes. "My sister, Darcey, is older than me by a few years. And my parents, they're divorced.." She looked down.<p>

"Sorry to hear," Eli said, not really sure what he was suppose to say.

"Anyways, wanna play 20 questions?" Clare asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, shoot."

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Black. Whats your favorite movie?"

Clare thought for a while. " I'd have to say, the breakfast club."

"really? I love that movie," Eli smiled. "Maybe we could watch it tonight, if that's ok with you? Adam hates that movie, It's actually a miracle to find someone who likes it as much as I do."

Clare giggled. "Really? alright, tonights fine."

Before they could continue the game, the waiter set their food on the table, and they started eating.

**So.. horrible chapter? Yeahhh. Im not sure If I want the whole, "Friends with benefits" thing going, Im not good with things like that, But I wouldn't get into detail if I do end up doing that. Trust me, they're 5x more akward to write, then to read, so If I do the Friends with Benefits scenerio, I'll skip "Mature" parts. Like a movie. Ok, Im making no sense, so byeee! :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiday**

**Disclaimer: screw it. I Obviously dont own Degrassi. Duuhr. ( or Friends With Benefits, the movie.)**

**Chapter 6: "Movie Night."**

**Nobody's POV:**

"So, Clare, what do you wanna do now?" Eli asked, as they walked out of the resturant that evening. They had had a great time, and Eli learned alot about Clare. He actually found her life quite interesting, in a way. She told him how she's always been the 'perfect daughter', and how she'd had the nickname 'Saint Clare' through out high school. Clare learned that Eli was an atheist, but it didn't surprise her much. He was an only child, and his parents were very laid back.

"Thanks for dinner, Eli, but it's getting kind of late, maybe we can have a movie night some other night?" Clare asked, looking apoligetically at Eli.

He smirked, "alright, say, next Friday? I'll get some snacks set up, we can sit around and watch a movie?"

Clare blushed, and got inside Eli's car. "Sounds great, and maybe I'll _think _about us being friends, but I don't know, I usually don't become friends with random guys that like to yell at me and bump into me." She joked.

Eli gasped, and turned to Clare. "And I usually don't take girls who barf on me to a date, then invite them in my house."

"This _isn't _a date, remember that Elijah!" Clare giggled. "This is just two friends, hanging out. Remember, I don't date."

"Yeah, Im not much of a dater either, Edwards."

"Ha, No, Goldsworthy, there's a difference between not _wanting _to date, and not _getting _a date!" Clare burst out laughing, and Eli stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, whatever Clare. We're at your apartment, now, so I guess I'll see you Friday?"

Clare hadn't realized they were infront of her building until now, and she gathered her stuff up. "Uh, Yeah, thanks, Eli. I'll see you Friday!"

..

...

...

"Woah, woah, what happened?" Adam looked confusingly at Eli, who was jumping around his house like he'd just one the lottery.

"Adam, I. HAVE. A. DATE. WITH. CLARE. EDWARDS." Eli smirked at himself, taking a whip of his beer, and walking back to sit on the couch, beside Adam, who was watching a game.

"How the fuck did this happen? You actually got Clare to say yes to a date?" Adam was quite surprised.

"Well, no, not really. It's not a date, it's just 'Two friends hanging out'." Eli quoted Clare's words, but rolled his eyes at them. This was so a date. Eli still wasn't sure of his feelings for Clare, since they'd just met 2 weeks ago, and the feelings were mutual, but he felt drawn to Clare, and it was too hard to explain.

"Wow, man. But remember, break her heart, I'll break your face." Fiona had spoken to Adam a few times about Clare, and judging by the way she acts when he sees her, or they go out as a group, he suspected that she was fragile, and gaining her trust was a serious accomplishment.

"Adam, we discussed this. I won't, I promise." Eli handed Adam his beer, and they stopped talking when the football game came back on the t.v.

_**Friday Afternoon-**_

"Hey, Clare, what are you doing tonight?" Alli asked, walking into Clare's room, with a magazine in her hand. She threw herself on Clare's bed, not glancing up once.

"Uh, Im going over a friends. Why?"

"Oooh, who's thif, 'friend' you speak of?" Alli giggled.

"Nobody,"

"Somebody." Alli protested.

"it's just Eli. Movie night with a friend."

"Well, don't let this 'friend' pull anything on you." Alli lookd up from her magazine, and watched Clare. She was only looking out for her bestfriend, and she didn't want to see her hurt again. Jake had seriously broke her heart, and Clare hasn't dated since.

"Alls, I don't even _like _Eli! And he surely doesn't like me." Clare stated, applying some eyeliner to bring out her blue orbs. A giggling Alli left Clare to finish getting ready. About an hour later, Clare glanced at the time.

_7:30_

She grabbed her keys, on her desk, and switched off her straightener. Taking one last glance in the mirror,  
>before shutting her room door behind her. "Alright, guys, Im going now, I'll be home later, so don't wait up!" Clare rushed out of the house, before either girls could sufficate her with questions. She jumped in her car, and sped off to Eli's condo. Her hands were a little sweaty, and she was nervous, for some reason. <em>It's just Eli. I don't even like him..<em>

*_Ding!*_

Eli jumped up from the couch, knowing who was at his door. He played around with his hair quickly, before opening the door. Clare shyly smiled at him. She was wearing denim skinny jeans, and a floral tanktop, with a little cardigan over it. Eli was breathless.

"Hey, Clare, come in!"

Clare walked passed him, and examined the house. "Nice place,"

Eli mumbled a 'thanks,' and led her into the livingroom, and she stood there akwardly. "Shall we watch the movie, now?" He asked, turning on his t.v.

Clare took a seat on his couch, feeling a little akward. "What movie are we watching?"

"Friends with Benefits," Eli replyed, plopping himself beside Clare.

**Mooovie Night! :) Yeah, my writings sucky lately. Whatever. Hate On It!~ .. Or you know, Review it, That'd be nice :] Much Love, Jadasophea !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holiday**

**Don't forget to write a review :-)**

**And, GO!-**

**Chapter 7- "Just Friends."**

Clare sat akwardly on the couch, keeping her eyes glued to the t.v. screen. Why had Eli chose _this _movie to watch? She kept the thought in the back of her mind, and stayed silent. A while passed, and finally, Eli spoke up.

"Mila Kunis is stunning in this movie, damn, she's fine too." Eli smirked, and watched Clare's reaction. Clare picked up a pillow and hit Eli lightly with it.

"Oh, hush Goldworthy. Try and keep your pants on, please." Eli feigned hurt. "Ouch, Blue eyes! That hurt. " He chuckled a little at the end, and Clare giggled, "Im sorrrrrry, Eli." Eli pouted. "Tell that to my now fractured arm. Your a feisty one, aren't cha'?"

"Maaaybe." Eli and Clare were now laughing, and Clare felt a little more comfortable in his house. Once all the laughter was out of their system, they resumed the movie. Silence filled the air, but it was a comfortable silence.

Eli glanced over at Clare every once in a while, but she didn't seem to notice. He observed her features, from her light, bouncy, curly, auburn hair, to her stunning smile, that could make any guy crazy.

Eli mentally slapped himself, and tried to focus more on the movie. But, that seemed too hard, with Clare sitting beside him, their arms nearly touching. He hadn't noticed that the movie had ended, until Clare sighed, and got up to stretch. "What's next on the list?"

Eli got up and began to bring some of the snacks into the kitchen. "I don't know," Clare followed him into the small eating area, and he pulled out two beers. "another drink?" Clare took the drink, and skillfully popped the cap off.

"That was an awesome movie," Eli leaned against the countertop, but Clare stayed in the doorway. "Yeah, it really was. It's really, actually funny how some people can be like that." Eli gave her a curious look. "Like what?"

"Like, be friends with benefits. I find that kind of, _smart,_ you know? No drama, no stress, just the pleasure. I envy that." Eli nodded, undestanding what Clare was saying. "Yeah, true. Like a bestfriend type."

Clare nodded in agreement. "I wish I had something like that. No dating, just friends."An idea suddenly popped into Eli's head. "If you _did _have a chance at a relationship like that, would you do it?" Clare took a while to think about this, but finally answered, not realizing what Eli was hinting at. "Yeah, I guess I would. Depending on who it is. Why do you -" Clare finally understood now. "- wait, what are you saying, Eli?"

Eli sheepishly smiled. "I don't know, I mean, you want this, I want this.. It was just an idea, forget it." He started to walk passed her, into the livingroom, but she clutched his arm. "Well, it's not a _bad _idea," Eli met her eyes, and smirked slightly, moving his face closer to his. "Oh, really? So what do you say? Wanna try it?"

Clare mirrored his smile, and grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling him down the hall, until she reached the room she suspected was his. She led him in, then locked the door behind him.

Eli had never seen this side of Clare, and he was a little shocked, but also curious. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her closer to him.

..

...

...

"Eli! Eli, what time is it?" Clare muttered, still half asleep. They were laying on Eli's bed, and Clare was shoving Eli's arm for him to wake up. Eli groaned, and turned away from Clare, checking his phone. "It's 11:30, why?"

When Clare heard that, she jumped up, and dashed around the room frantically. "Oh, my god, Eli! I forgot I had an apointment today! Shit!" Clare worked for a magazine, and most Saturdays she had an interview. Katie, also one of her close friends, was her boss, and while behind a desk, she was one of the meanest things. But she was only mean to Clare because she didn't want Clare to loose her job, and Clare understood her stubburness.

"Woah, Clare, I thought you didn't have work Saturdays?" Eli sat up, still a little fuzzy from his sleep. "But I still have interviews booked. And I have one at 12:00 today, with the big dogs. Katie is going to _kill _me if I screw this up."

Clare threw on the clothes she'd been wearing last night, and played around with her hair a little in the mirror. It was still surprisingly curly."Look, Eli, I have to go, But i'll call you sometime! I had fun on our non-date!" Clare yelled, running into the hallway.

She snatched her keys from the table, and left out the door. Eli walked out of his room confusingly. "Ok, then.."

**For some reason, I really like this Chapter . [: I hope you guys do too ! And, I'll try & maybe add more Fadam romance, because I love Adam and Fiona :-) Review! & Share this with friends ;-) xoxo, Jadasophea**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holiday**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Degarassi, yada-yada-yada..**

**GO!~**

**Nobody's POV:**

"She did Not." Adam stared wide-eyed at Eli, his mouth agaped. Eli shook his head, and took a swig at his beer. "She did. " Adam finally recovered from his shock, and he glared at Eli. "Well, how is that even going to work? Someone always ends up falling for someone. It's common knowledge, dude."

"Whatever." Eli muttered. "Clare doesn't even _like _me like that, and I admit she's hot, but no feelings towards her, what-so-ever." The two guys were currently doing what they have always been doing on Sundays, for the passed 5 years they've known eachother- watch the football game. It used to be video games each Sunday, but over the years they took an interest in sports.

Eli had told Adam about him and Clare, and Adam was really shocked to hear it was partly Clare's idea. She seemed too innocent, but maybe he just didn't know her very well. "Well, don't do anything stupid, ya big ol' dumbo." Eli laughed, and took a handful of chips from the bag, thinking about the Clare situation.

_What could go wrong?_

_.._

_..._

_..._

"Clare! Your horrible!" Fiona shouted, "Why Eli? Seriously?" Clare just shrugged, and read the new text message she'd just recieved.

_Eli- Hey, what are you doing tonight? _

It was a Thursday night, and she hadn't seen Eli in almost a week. She quickly responded with,

_Clare- Nothing, do you want to hang out?_

_Eli- Sure, you can come by, my door is always open! :-)_

"Clare, I need your help!" Fiona called out. Clare snapped her head up, and walked into Fiona's room. "Yes?" The skinny girl was trying to squeeze into one of her tight dresses. "Could you zipper this?" Clare walked over and helped her out. "Another date with Adam?"

"Yes, he's taking me to dinner." Fiona beamed, and Clare zipped her up. "He's a sweetheart, Fi, you're a lucky girl!" Fiona went to use Alli's make-up, and Clare decided that, since Alli and Fiona were both leaving tonight, that she'd stop by Eli's house.

She waited until both girls were finally out of the house, to go on dates with their boyfriends, to go over to Eli's.

..

...

...

"Hey," Eli opened the door, to see Clare smiling up at him. "Come inside, before you freeze to death." Clare walked in, followed by Eli. "So, Eli, what do you wanna do?" Clare asked, sitting herself at his kitchen table.

"I dunno, Edwards. I was kind of thinking you'd have an idea? But I do have a few suggestions." Eli smirked, and leaned against the table. Clare smiled, "Well, what'd you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know.." Eli began to run down the hallway, with Clare chased after him. They were like little kids during recess time, as they raced to Eli's room. They were both laughing, and when Eli reached his door, he swiftly turned around, catching Clare off-guard by grabbing her waist, to slow her down. "Woah, there Edwards. Slow it." He chuckled, opening his room door.

**It's short, but for a reason. It'll make sense :-) Please Review, Lovely People ! xoxo, jadasophea**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiday**

**Chapter 9: Bad News.**

_**- **__Two Months Later_

Clare Edwards stormed down the busy Toronto street, adjusting her purse handle. Her phone started to ring, and she grabbed it from her handbag. _" Hello? Yes, Im so sorry, I'm just around the corner! I'll see you in 10. Ok. Bye." _

She hung up the phone on her mother, and fumbled around with her shirt. It was a Sunday morning, and she'd forgotten all about her lunch date with her mom, who she hasn't seen in a while. The young girl was up all night writing an article for the magazine, and woke up late. Turning a corner, she sighed, as an outdoor luncheonette came into view. It was around February, way too cold to eat outside, but the weather was exeptionally nice today. Her mom was sitting at one of the small tables, and when she spotted Clare, she jumped up from her seat. "ClareBear!" She wrapped her arms around her daughter, knocking the wind out of her.

"Mom!" Clare beamed, glad to see her mother was looking great. Her parents had divorced a few months ago, and It was hard to deal with, considering it was after the break-up with Jake. "Clare, take a seat, we have so much to catch up on!"

They ordered there food, and once they were settled, and done eating, they began talking. "So, mom, how are things? How's Darcy?" Her older sister had spent a few years in Kenya, but had come back about a year ago, and now lived with her mom.

"Oh, she's doing good. Kenya really helped her out. But Clare, I want to talk about something more serious.." Helen folded her arms on the table, looking down at the cement floor. Clare was a little worried, thinking it was about her dad, but answered as casually as she could, "alright. Shoot."

"Well, I've been seeing some guy.." Clare felt her heart sink. She could only picture her mom with her dad, nobody else. "And," she continued. "He's Glen Martin." Clare stared at her mother as if she had two heads.

_Glen Martin._

_Martin._

_Jake Martin._

"Uh," Clare studdered, trying to hide her confusion. "You mean, Jake's dad?" Helen sighed, and smiled lightly at Clare. "Yes.. And I know you and Jake aren't on speaking terms, but me and Glen are really in love. And, we're getting married in spring."

Clare's heart broke even more, if even possible. She didn't know what to do, and she was lost for words. Memories of Jake rushed through her head, like a Tornato. "I, I have to go, mom. It was nice seeing you, but, I really have to go." She got up, and snatched her bag from the table.

"Clare, wait!" Her mom shouted, but Clare was already down the street. She didn't know how to feel, but the fact that Jake would soon be her stepbrother was unrealistic. She didn't realize she was going in the direction of Eli's house, until she was standing on his street. It's been two months since they started their _Friends with Benefits _situation, and so far, thats all it really was.

She walked up to his door, and knocked furiously. He opened the door in only his plaid pajama pants, but Clare didn't notice. She was too lost in what she'd just heard. She shoved passed Eli, into his livingroom. "UUGHH!"

Eli gave her a look, and responded. "Hi, Eli, how are you? Fine, Clare, thanks for asking." Clare ignored his smartass comment, and started to pace back and forth, hands on her hips. "How could she? Why _him! _This is _so _unfair!" She didn't glance up to see Eli's reaction. He walked over and stood infront of her. "Woah, woah, stop .. rewind and, play."

Clare took a few deep breathes, and it calmed her a little. Once she was okay, she looked up at Eli. "My mom. She's marrying Glen Martin!" Eli looked confused, so Clare explained, going over and taking a seat on his couch, while her joined her. "He's my ex's father."

Eli looked shocked, and maybe a little weirded-out. "Your ex? How long ago was it?"  
>"It was during College, about a year ago. He practically broke my heart, saying we couldn't be together, because of how different we were.."<p>

Eli took in all her words, and sighed heavily. "Thats crazy. Have you _talked _to Jake yet?" Clare could remember the last time she spoke with Jake. The last words she said were, 'I hate you!' "No, not since the break up. I wonder if he knows about his dad and my mom. But how could my mom do this? This isn't fair, Jake really hurt me, and she's making us _stepsiblings? _She hasn't even been divorced for a year!" Clare was now crying, and Eli wasn't sure what to do.

He was about to scoot over and give her a hug, when he heared footsteps down the hall. Clare and Eli turned around, and Natalie was standing there, smiling. _"Shit."_ Eli mumbled. He forgot that Natalie spent the night. "Who's this?" Natalie asked, walking a little closer. Eli and Clare stood up immediately.

"Nat, this is my friend, Clare. Clare, this is Natalie."

Clare started to feel very akward, she didn't realize he had a friend over. "Oh, uh, Im sorry, but I have to go." Before Eli could stop her, she was out the door, and running down the street. She wasn't sure how she felt, seeing Natalie. She was a small, perky blonde, and Clare felt a pang of jealousy. _But I don't even like Eli!_ She kept screaming this in her head, as she walked home.

It was only 2:00, but she was exausted, and needed a nap. When she finally reached her apartment, she climbed into bed. Clare was still crying over the situation with her mom, when she drifted off to sleep.

..

...

...

Eli saw the hurt in Clare's eyes before she took off. He wanted to run after her, but something kept him in place. Why'd she care so much that Natalie was over? She didn't like him. "Even if she doesn't like you, she's still a girl, and girls get jealous." Drew said to Eli. Adam, Eli, Drew, and Dave were hanging out that night, at a bar, watching the game, like every week.

"And she was also hurt, over the situation with her mom. And seeing a girl over your house, while she was opening up to you about her passed, obviously made her a little pissed." Dave noted. He knew how Clare was. They'd been friends since high school, and she helped him out when he had the biggest crush on Alli.

"I'll call her tomorrow, maybe work things out." Eli said, then focused his attention on the game. But his mind kept wandering to Clare. He felt bad, but a part of him really wanted to know what her thoughts were when she saw Natalie.

He shrugged the thought off, thinking it was nothing to worry about. They were just friends, after all. No feelings, no drama. "How's Fiona?" Eli looked at Adam, and he saw his friend blush a little.

"She's awesome, man. Like a dream." Drew chuckled at his brother, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, someones in _love_!" He teased, making the other two boys burst out in laughter. "That may be the case," Adam replyed, ignoring the chuckles from his friends.

**I liked the beginning of this chapter, But not so much the end :/ . But REVIEW! :-) 5 reviews for chapter 10 ! xoxo, Jadasophea**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holiday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or the quote from Eminem.**

**[A/N] Thanks RRsabi, I always enjoy your Reviews :-) And I've read enemy roommate, your FF, i love it ! x3**

**Chapter 10:**

_**"Promise me If I cave in and break, **_

_**and leave myself open,**_

_**that I won't be makin' a mistake."**_

_**Nobody's POV:**_

"Hey, Clare, how are you feeling?" Fiona and Alli cautiously walked into Clare's room, and handed her some hot chocolate, as they sipped on their own. They were worried about their bestfriend, it's been a few days since she found out about the marriage, and Clare didn't even want to get out of bed, only for work and food.

Earlier that day, Helen came by to drop off the invitations, for the three girls. In Clare's invitation, there was a letter, saying that her mom was sorry about her and Jake, but hoped that Clare could leave the passed behind, and do what makes her mom happy.

"She's selfish." Clare muttered, tossing the letter on the ground, and taking a sip out of her mug. Though her anger had cooled down, she still was unsure if she wanted to attend the wedding. "Clare," Alli sat down at the foot of her bed. "You're her bridesmaid, you _h_ave to go." Clare agreed with Alli's words, but still thought less of her mother.

"Alli's right, Clarebear." Fiona was still standing against the door frame. "Maybe it's best to just start over, maybe talk to Jake, and work things out. We all know how hard it is, but you'll never be fully happy, if you don't work on the things that make you sad." If anyone, Fiona knew this was the truth. High school wasn't her best years, but in a way, it made her stronger. She took a lot of therapy, to help her drinking problems, trust issues, and having an abusive boyfriend, but after working on things, she managed to help herself.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. And, maybe have a chat with Jake. But it's late, and Im exausted, I'll see you guys in the morning." She yawned, and her friends left her room. She tucked herself in, but before she could close her eyes, her phone started ringing. She hesitated, when she saw the caller I.D. It was Eli. She was ignoring his texts and phone calls all week. Thinking he'd suffured enough, she pressed the "answer" button.

Eli- Hey, Clare

Clare- Hi, Eli

Eli- Are you doing anything tomorrow night? Maybe we should talk. How about dinner at Apple Bees?

Clare thought for a moment. Tomorrow was Thursday, and she didn't have anything planned. She and Eli _did _have to talk, but she wasn't sure why she'd been ignoring him.

Clare- Um, yeah. sounds great, but your paying!

Eli- haha, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't pay?

Clare- A bad one. haha, anyways, Im tired, and I have work early tomorrow, I'll see you later!

She said goodbye, and hung up the phone, yawning.

..

...

...

"So, you havn't talked to Jake since the break up?" Eli asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Him and Clare were walking in the park, on Thursday night. They decided to take a night walk after dinner. Clare had told Eli about her purity ring, and how she trusted Jake, and Eli chuckled a little at her innocence.

"Nope. It was a very fustrating time, my parents got a divorce not too long after. Look, all of this is making my head hurt." Clare thought for a moment. "What about you? You never talk about your exes.." Clare noticed how Eli tensed up when she said this. She wondered if he had anything to hide, but maybe she should just drop the subject. "Nevermind, It doesn't seem like you want to talk about it, I understand."

Eli smirked at her nervousness, and thought he should just tell her. "Well, since you opened up to me about Jake, I guess I should tell you more about me." Eli wasn't the type to open up to people, but for some reason he trusted Clare. He wanted to tell her about Imogen, even about _Julia._

"It started when I was 14," He kept his eyes on the ground. "I met this girl, Julia." He smiled at the memory of how him and Julia had first met, in the hallway of Lakehurst. "She, she was something else. My parents loved her, and she'd even stay over when she didn't get along with her stepmom." The thought of Julia's stepmom made Eli angry. She never loved Julia, she thought that the girl was a waist of space. "She was perfect. The only thing, she was stubburn. and we'd fight _a lot_. But one day, we were arguing, over a stupid thing, and she ran out of my house."

Tears were stinging the sides of Eli's eyes now. Clare wanted to wipe them away, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. "She got hit by a car. She died because of _me!"_ Clare wanted to scream at Eli, tell him it wasn't his fault, but something in her kept her silent. "And," Eli continued, after taking a second to calm down. "I decided to never love again. I didn't deserve to love, I hurt everyone who loved me. I didn't have much friends, just mainly Adam, Drew, and Dave. But in college, I met Imogen Moreno." He chuckled a little, remeniscing the good times with Imo. "She was a model, but she also had brains. I thought I loved her.." His smile disappeared, and Clare could see the disapointment in his eyes.

She was shocked, learning all of this about Eli. Hearing his story, she wanted to cry, it was like a tragic Love Story gone wrong. "Little did I know, she was also smart enough to fool me. She was cheating." Eli shrugged. "I was going to propose to her one night, and I surprised her at her house. Thats when I found out." He smiled at Clare, to show that he was ok. She didn't know what to say, she thought _her _life was bad, but to Eli, she was living a fairytale.

"So, you lost all hope," Clare's words came out as more of a question, and Eli just nodded. "Im so sorry," Clare lightly touched Eli's arm, but he just shrugged. "It's nothing really. But now you know my story, why I have trust issues." He chuckled lightly. "And if anyone is to find out, I'll hunt you down and kill you!" He joked, earning a shove from Clare.

They walked side-by-side for a while in silence, a good silence. A comfortable, friendly silence. "Clare.." Eli glanced at her, and her blue orbs met his emerald eyes, there faces so close, _too close._ He held his breath, and placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was short, and when Clare pulled away, she wasn't sure how she felt. Eli had just _kissed _her.. Out of nervousness, maybe? Trust? Lust? Or, something else? _No, Eli doesn't love me, and I do not love him._ They akwardly turned back to walking side-by-side along the grass. The air around them was tense, and Eli kept his head down, wondering what he'd just done.

The sun had set, and it started to get little more chilly. "Well, the nights coming to an end, should we get going?" Clare nodded, and they walked over to Eli's car. When they were on the road, Eli looked over at Clare. "Your not gunna believe this, but in High school, I drove a hearse."

Clare giggled at this, and looked wide-eyed at Eli. "Seriously? Wow, I guess that's not really a shocker." Eli rolled his eyes, and turned back to the road. He realized now that he loved Clare's laugh, it was light and innocent. "You have a cute laugh," He looked into her blue eyes, mesmerized. She blushed a little, but at the corner of her eye, she saw a car coming directly towards them from the left. "Eli!" She shouted, but it was too late. The car was spinning, and she kept her eyes shut.

Eli tried swerving to the right, but the car managed to hit them. He felt force on his left side, and he let out an ear-splitting scream.

**Hmm.. Like this chapter? Review! c: Idk how to really describe the car accident, lets just say, a car ran into Eli's side of his car. And yeah. xoxo, Jadasophea !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holiday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, Or the song Holiday.**

**Chapter 11: "It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this?"**

**Nobody's POV**

"Clare!" Clare looked up to see Adam and Fiona running towards her. She was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Her and Eli had gotten into a car crash, and she was fine. A few minor cuts, but she wasn't worried for her safety, no. It was Eli, he'd been hit brutely.

"Clare, hun, what happend? We got a call from the doctor.." Fiona put her arms around the shaking girl, and Adam took the seat beside Fiona, looking intensely at Clare. "Me and Eli, we were driving, and, a car.." Clare's mind was still distant, making her unable to finish her story.

"Adam!" A woman came running down the hallway, with a man following behind her. Adam stood up and walked over to them. "What happened to Eli?" The man, who Clare suspected was Eli's dad, asked in a panicky voice. Adam patted the woman's arm, and lead her to one of the chairs. " Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy, I just got here. Eli was in an accident, that's all we really know."

Mr. Goldsworthy let out a slightly relieved sigh, realizing his son was still alive. "Where was he?" Clare looked up at the man, her eyes getting more watery. "He was with me, sir. Im so sorry, we were hanging out at the park, and he was dropping me off, Im so sorry, I distracted him, it was my fault-" Mrs. Goldsworthy shook her head, and interrupted the younger girl. "No, no, it was an accident, hun. What is your name?" Clare smiled a little at her niceness, and she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

After Clare learned the names of Eli's parents, which were CeCe and Bullfrog, a doctor walked in. "Mr & Mrs Goldsworthy?" Bullfrog and Cece stood up, taking a few steps towards the doctor. "Eli is going to be fine, just a broken arm, and a couple of scars. He was lucky, it could've been worse. But, he is awake, and you can go visit him now." Eli's parents thanked the doctor, before running down the hall to Eli's room.

After Cece and Bullfrog, Adam and Fiona went to go visit their friend. Then Drew and Dave, who also brought Alli, who agreed to stay with Clare. Clare was the last to see him, she was scared of what she would see, what she would _hear._ But Alli and Fiona talked to her, and she slowely made her way into the room.

She wanted to cry at the sight infront of her. Eli was sitting on a hospital bed, a cast around his left arm, and cuts covered his smirking face. "Hey, Goldsworthy. How ya feeling?" She smiled at him, and he managed a smile back. "Im just happy it was me, and not you hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if Saint Clare was hurt because of me." Clare giggled, earning a smirk from Eli. She walked over and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. "Do you know when you'll be out of here? We'll have to celebrate!"

"Anything to pop a bottle of champaigne open, eh, Edwards?" Eli rolled his eyes, and turned over slightly. "And I don't know, probably in a day or two." Clare nodded her head. She then remembered the kiss her and Eli shared before the accident. She still wasn't sure how she felt about it, but in a way she sort of enjoyed it. _No, Clare, stop! Remember, just friends! _"So, Clare," Eli looked down at the tiled floor, choosing his words carefully. But before he could finish, the door was swung open, revealing a worried Natalie.

"Eli!" She ran over to the bed, throwing her arms around him. He freed himself from her grasped, and looked over at Clare, who seemed somewhat disapointed at the presence of Natalie. "Natalie, could you give us a minute?" Eli asked, just hoping the dumb girl would disapear now. Natalie walked out of the room,just as Clare stood up, anger clearly visible on her face."Clare, wait, let me explain about the other night-"

"What is there to explain? Im happy for you and Natalie, and we're just friends, Eli. Remember what you told me? Just Friends, no feelings.." Clare couldn't meet Eli's eyes while saying this, because somehow she knew she had feelings for him, but the chances of him ever feeling the same, were just too low. But why had he kissed her if he was with Natalie?

"Me and Natalie are _nothing, _Clare.I met her at your birthday party, and yeah we had a one-night thing, but that was _one night._ But, I then I met you, and I never even thought of calling Natalie again. She was fighting with her boyfriend, so I let her stay in my guest bed. Thats it. And what about the kiss, you can't tell me you didn't feel anything in that, Clare."It was true, she did feel _something. _Something that she knew she had no control over. Something she never wanted to happen. She felt, for the first time in a while, _love._ But she couldn't be in love with Eli, they'd just met a few months ago!

Clare finally looked up into Eli's green eyes, the ones she adored so much. "Clare, I'll let you go, if you just tell me, did you feel anything in that kiss?" Clare had to think about this question. She _did _feel something, but she was afraid of trusting people, to be let down again. "Yeah, I did, Eli. But I'm not sure what kind of feelings they actually were. It's really late, Eli. I'll be back tomorrow morning, have a good night."

Clare wiped a few tears away, and walked across the room. When her hand was on the handle, she heard Eli whisper, almost too soft for her too hear. But she heard him say 'goodnight, Clare..'.

**D: Last few chapters . But, yeah, Review this chapter, will ya? C: xoxo, J.s.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holiday**

**Chapter 12: New York**

Clare Edwards walked through the double doors of the clinic, her hair in a bun, and sweats pulled over her legs. She'd had a rough few nights, with Eli in the hospital and all, and she didn't feel like getting all dressed up. It was Monday, two days after the accident. She figured she'd just visit the hospital, then go home.

"Hey, Adam." Clare walked over to him, and handed him a Dunkin Donuts cup, that was filled with hot coffee. She took a seat beside him in the waiting room, and he thanked her. "So how's Eli?" Adam nodded reasuringly, and after taking a sip of his coffee, he responded. "He's fine, a few more check-ups and he can leave later on today. But he can't drive, so Im taking him home." Clare was glad that Eli was ok, but she was up all night wondering what to do. And she'd finally made up her mind.

"Hey, Adam, can I take Eli home today? I kind of need to talk to him.." Fiona had filled Adam in on what happened with Eli and Clare, and he knew it was best to let her have a talk with him. "Yeah, thats fine. Can you tell Eli to call me when he gets home? Im gunna go and hang with Fi." Clare nodded, and Adam got up, gathered his stuff, and walked out of the hospital.

A few minutes went by, and Clare saw Eli talking to the doctor, down the hall. He looked up and noticed Clare sitting in the chair of the waiting room, and beamed at her. After the doctor was finished telling Eli about his meds, and the things he shouldn't do with a broken arm, Eli walked into the room.

"Hey, Edwards." He greeted casually, sliding his free hand in his pocket. "Hey, Eli, Adam just left, he said I could take you home, so we could talk.." It came out more of a question, and Eli responded with, "ok". They walked silently to Clare's car, and she helped him open the doors, since his unbroken hand was holding his things. When she started the car and began to pull out of the parking lot, Eli decided to break the silence. "Thanks for the ride, Clare. And yeah, we do need to talk.."

Clare glanced at him, but didn't respond right away. "Your right, Clare." Clare stared at Eli, trying to figure out what he was saying. She was right? Right about what? Eli chuckled a little, and kept talking. "The friendship we had going was awesome, and the kiss was nothing. Maybe it was lust we felt, but it was nothing more." Clare was shocked, she almost forgot to look away and pay attention to the road.

She focused her vision on the cars passing by infront of her, and after a while of taking in Eli's words, she found her voice. "Y-yeah." She sighed, trying not to burst into tears. "Just Friends." At first, Eli didn't notice Clare's sudden change in mood. "So, Clare, about Natalie. I guess her and her boyfriend broke up, and she wants to hang. Maybe I should start dating again. What do you think?"

Clare feigned a smile, as she pulled over next to Eli's apartment. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Do you need any help getting in?" Eli shook his head, getting out of the car. "Nah, I'll be fine. Thanks for the ride, _friend. _I'll see you later." He slammed the car door shut, and grabbed out his keys from his pocket, as Clare drove off, in confusion. When Eli got into his house, he hung his coat with his free hand and sighed against the door. The boy had done a lot of thinking the two nights in the hospital, about Clare, Natalie, the kiss, and figured that he should just forget his feelings for Clare. They were very minor, just a little crush, and it was obvious Clare didn't feel the same way.

Natalie was hot, he had to admit. And she did have feelings for him. But, there was something that Natalie didn't have. Something special. Something he's only seen in one girl. Clare. _No, Eli, stop thinking about her. _He forced himself to hold his thoughts of Clare, and call Natalie.

_**- 2 Months Later: **_

"Wait, what?" Clare asked, astonished at what Katie was saying. Her boss was telling her about a job for a magazine in New York, and the editor wanted Clare. Clare was speechless, this was a dream. After thinking about it for a moment, though, she realized something. "Wait, New York? Thats a long time away.." Katie rolled her eyes, thinking it was nothing. "Oh, you can always visit Toronto whenever, the job pays _a lot_, and you can make time. So what do you say, take it or leave it? It's a once in a lifetime opprotunity, Clare."

As much as she loved Toronto, she also loved the bright lights of the city that never slept. And, she could always visit her family and friends, at any time. That was the good thing about her job, she pretty much worked at home, typing the articles and sending them to Katie. She was in the office a lot, too, helping out.

Katie was right- this _was _a once in a lifetime chance. Clare couldn't blow this chance, she worked too hard for this. Fiona and Alli had eachother, and their boyfriends. Her mother had Darcy and Glen. Clare had finally learned to forgive her mom, and had a decent dinner with Helen, Darcy, Glen, and Jake. Clare and Jake didn't say much, but agreed to put the passed in the passed, and be civilized.

But Now she had an even bigger problem- stay in Toronto, or go to the states, to persue her dream. She also thought of Eli- how this would affect him. _If _this would affect him. They hadn't talked much since he got back from the hospital, just a few text conversations. They both seemed pretty busy with their lives.

"Let me know by Sunday," Katie started to pack her papers. Clare got up from the seat infront of Katie. "Alright, thanks. I have a lot of thinking to do. But are you going with us tonight?" Clare remembered how her, Fiona, Alli, and the boys were going to a party at a club tonight. "Yeah, I'll be there."

..

...

...

"Eli! Your arm isn't even broken anymore. Hurry up and stop being so slow!" Adam shouted down the hallway. They were going out to a party with Drew, Dave, Alli, Fiona, Bianca, and Clare, and Eli was taking Natalie. "And we still have to pick up your chick." Drew piped in. Eli was just finishing up buttoning his vest. "Alright, Im done." The four guys shut off all the lights of the apartment, before locking up and going in Eli's car. Since Morty had crashed in the car accident, he had to buy another car, and he went with a Honda civic.

Eli was sitting beside the bar, a beer in his right hand. He wasn't in the mood to dance, but he watched Natalie on the dance floor. They'd been dating for about 2 months, but every night his mind was on another girl. He did like Natalie, a lot, but he couldn't stop wondering how Clare was. He knew she was here at the party, but she'd probably brought a date. Even though it was only a few weeks ago that they last talked, Eli felt like they were so distant, like barely even friends. "Hey, Goldsworthy."

**:P Hey! Sorry, short chapters :c and Im also sorry for just skipping 2 months.. BUT, 5 reviews for chapter 13? Please? c: I Love You! .. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Holiday**

**[A/N] HEEEY! So, I actually know now where this story is going! :-) So look forward to that. And REVIEW ! :o Bad or good, I love reviews :-) And Im loving the reviews Im getting now! I just wanted to see if people were actually reading.. C:**

**And did anyone see Nowhere To Run? I did, and Im not sure if some of you havn't seen it yet, so I won't say what happens, but follow me on twitter , EClarexForever :] **

**Chapter 13: "Decisions."**

Eli jumped a little when he heard a voice to his left, but he instantly recignized it. "Clare.." She smiled at him, and it cause him to smirk a little. "Hey, how are you?" She asked in an unsure voice. She wasn't sure what Eli and her really were, if they were friends anymore. "Im good, got my cast off, how are you?" He kept his eyes on Clare, noticing her hesitance. He always loved that about her, how nervous she got at the random moments. "Im good. I might move to New York, for a job for a magazine."

Eli frowned. _New York?_ "That's pretty far, how about your family?" He tried to hide his sadness, but he was a little ticked off. _How could she not tell me? Were we really not that close anymore? Were we ever close to begin with? _She smiled a little, not realizing Eli was mad about this. "They'll be fine, my mom has my sister, and Glen. I'll come to visit every month. But I don't know, it's not a sure thing. It was just an idea, I still havn't given Katie an answer."

Eli let out a relieved sigh, knowing Clare hadn't made it official. "Well, Im not sure if going all the way to New York is a good idea. I mean, your friends and family, they'll miss you." He didn't want to seem selfish, but he also didn't want Clare to leave. Clare shrugged, "Like I said, I'll be visiting often." She sipped on her drink, more just to have something to do with her hands. "Well that's great," Eli finally said, trying to be happy for her. "I hope you have a fun time in New York."

Clare was a little disapointed at Eli's reaction. He seemed like he didn't care that she'd be in _another country_. But why would he care? They were practically strangers, almost. They didn't even know eachother for a year, for him to be sad she was leaving. _If _she left. She looked over to the dancefloor, and noticed Natalie. "Is she with you?" Clare nodded towards the drunken girl. Eli sighed. He forgot he'd come with Natalie once Clare showed up beside him. "Yeah, we've been together for almost 2 months."

Clare should've figured this. She remembered that day in the hospital when Natalie showed up, and the night Clare came crying to Eli, while she was over his house. It seemed like Natalie always got in the middle of things, whether it was their friendship, or something a little more. Maybe, maybe things would have worked out better with Eli and Clare if Natalie hadn't showed up those nights?

"Awesome, Im happy for you, you guys always did make a cute couple." Clare lied, ordering another drink from the bartender. Eli nodded, although he didn't quite agree with her. Natalie and him did get along well, but she was 'not all there' , if you know what I mean. Clare, she was smart, and Eli enjoyed having conversations with her, about Palenuik, Harry Potter, almost anything. "How about you? Anybody special in your life?"

"No, Im married to my job." Clare chuckled, making a face. "And now your job wants you to move to New York.. What a husband you got there." Eli joked. Clare smiled, but it quickly faded when someone tapped on Eli's shoulder. He turned away from the bar, as Clare did, and saw Natalie smiling up at him. "Eli, Dance with me!" She gave him a sweet smile, and he turned back to Clare. She sighed, but smiled at him, and he gave her a forgiving smile. "It was nice to see you, again, Clare."

"You too, Eli." Natalie pulled Eli away, and Clare groaned, turning to face the bartender. He noticed her mood, and handed her another drink. "On the house." Clare smiled, and thanked him. "Was that you ex?" The bartender asked. Clare shook her head, and put her drink down. "No, just.. a friend." He chuckled, not believing her. "But there was some definite tension between you two. History?" Clare shrugged. "Yeah. Kind of.."

The Bartender introduced himself as Owen, and Clare told him her name. "So," He asked. "What exactly happened with you and Mr. Man of Mystery over there?" Clare figured, since she'd probably never see this Owen guy again, and she needed to tell _someone_, she'd fill him in. "Long-story short, we were friends with benefits-"

"Until feelings got involved." Owen finished her sentence, understanding why there was so much akward tension. Clare nodded, and finished the rest of her drink. Owen chuckled, and took the glass from Clare. "Thats your 6th one, I think your done, now." Clare sighed once the drink was tooken away from her, and she observed the club once more. She only let herself look at Eli for 5 seconds, before forcing her eyes in a different direction.

..

...

...

"Katie?" Clare knocked lightly on her office door. Katie smiled, and gestured her in to take a seat. Clare did just that, and Katie looked up at her expectantly. "So do you have an answer yet?" Clare thought one more time, about her final decision, and decided it was the best thing to do, for her. It's time she put herself first. "Yeah, and I decided to go to New York!" Katie Beamed, and got up to throw her arms around her friend. "Oh, My gosh. This is exciting, Clare! Your going to New York! You'll become a famous before you 30 years old!"

"wow, calm down, that's in a long time, Kate." Clare chuckled, breaking out of the hug. "Well, I guess I have to go and get back to work, so I can pack tonight!" Clare walked out of the small office, with a smile on her face. It's been a week since her and Eli's last chat, and she's been doing a lot to keep him out of her mind. But there's always those times at night, when she's forced to think about what they could have been.

She sat at her littled desk, and logged onto FaceRange. Katie had just put something about Clare going to New York, and she knew that they'd probably throw her a party. She giggled, thinking of all the crazy ideas Alli and Fiona would come up with.

..

...

...

Eli read over the invitation for the millionth time. It was for Clare's surprise going away party. _So, she decided to go to New York.._ Eli thought, sighing, as he slipped the card back into the envelope. He wasn't sure if she'd actually _want _him to go. He was invited, but since it was a surprise, she probably didn't even know they invited him. But the question was, _did _she want him there? It's not like they weren't friends, but he felt like they weren't as close, either. "Is that the invitaion for Clare's party?"

Eli turned around, and sure enough, Adam was standing there, a sandwhich in his hands. "Uh, yeah." Eli set the card on the table, pulling away from his thoughts. Adam slunked on Eli's couch, but Eli kept his spot where he was standing beside the arm chair. "Well, are you going?" He thought about this. He did want to go, but he didn't want to make Clare feel akward. But maybe she wanted to see him before she left?"Maybe." Eli sat in the armchair, and stared at the t.v., but he wasn't really paying attention. He still was unsure about the party. _Well, _he thought, _Natalie will be out of town all weekend.._ He finally decided there that he would make a quick appearence at the party. "How do you feel about her moving to New York?" Adam's question caught Eli a little off-guard, but he soon recovered. "Im not sure.. Im not even sure what we had, and if it was really worth being sad over."

Eli was satisfied with his answer, it was like he was answering his own question, how _did _he feel about Clare going to New York? "But she's only going for a few months, Fiona said. And she's visiting each month. Her job must pay well." Adam took another bite into his sandwhich, lettuce falling from the edges. "Speaking of jobs, I finally completed Love Roulette." Eli smirked, reaching over to grab his draft of his drama novel, and handed it to Adam. "Don't get it dirty!" Adam wiped his hands on his pants, then grabbed the papers, skimming through the pages.

**Sooo, REVIEW ! :o Please? Pretty Please? Because you love me? :x 7 reviews for chapter chapter 14? it will be up soon, patience young ones..! xoxo, Jadasophea**


	14. Chapter 14

**Holiday**

**Chapter 14: "It Will Rain."**

_"'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication,  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore."_  
><em>- <em>_It Will Rain, Bruno Mars_

Clare observed the party from the far end of the room. Though it was her surprise going-away party, she felt like something wasn't right, and it fustrated her to the max. She felt like she was missing something, and she needed to fix that. "Clare! It's your party! Enjoy it!" Katie walked over and smiled at her, and Clare returned the smile. "I know. But, I feel like somethings wrong, or missing, perhaps?" Katie nodded knowingly, as she spotted Eli walk in across the room. "Well, maybe he can help?" She pointed in his direction, and Clare gasped a little. "I'll see you later, Clare." Katie walked away, understanding that the two needed to speak.

Eli saw Clare, and made his way through the crowd to her. "Hey you." He lightly chuckled, making her blush slightly. "Hey, Eli. You came?" She she glanced at the rectangular box he was holding, guessing it was for her. "Yeah, Fiona and Alli invited me. I won't be staying for long, I just wanted to come by and drop this off, for you." He held out the box, and Clare took it from his hands slowely. "Thanks, Eli." She smiled sweetly, secretly wishing he'd stay longer.

"Well, I hope you have a safe trip." Eli smiled, but knew it was a fake one. He really didn't want her to leave so fast, and even though they've only known eachother for a few months, he felt so drawn to her, he opened up to her, about Imogen, even about Julia. But he knew she needed to get away, and he had a feeling she wasn't leaving just for her job, but to be away from all the distractions, and distress. He knew she still felt uneasy about her mom marrying Glenn, and having to be around Jake more, now. Clare played around with the string wrapped around the box, and mumbled a 'thanks.'

Eli shoved his hands in his pockets akwardly, and glanced up at Clare. There eyes met for a split second, until Clare looked away quickly. But Eli still saw a mix of emotions in her light blue eyes. He wondered what she was thinking. "How's Natalie?" Clare finally asked. She didn't like Natalie all that much, the girl was a little intimidating, and Clare felt a hint of jealousy whenever she was around them.

"She's good, we're doing awesome. She's leaving later on tonight, out of town to visit her family. Im actually going to surprise her after this, at her house." Eli exaggerated a little about them being awesome. Him and Natalie just weren't on the same page anymore. But he would never admit that to Clare, he wanted to see her reaction after thinking he was he wasn't, he was just the opposite.

"That's good to hear." Clare said, smiling. She was so good at pretending to be happy for him, maybe _too _good. She was a little disapointed at this, Eli seemed to be doing just fine without her. Eli looked down at his watch, and realized the time. "Hey, uh, I hope you enjoy your party, Clare. I have to go, before Natalie leaves. I hope you have a safe trip, and an awesome time in New York.." Eli wanted to hold her in his arms, and not let her go. But he knew that he couldn't.

He saw Clare's eyes water, but she smiled. "Thanks, Eli. I'll miss you, and call me sometime, I'll still be visiting a lot." Eli pulled Clare into his arms, rubbing her back. "Don't go too New Yorker on us, Clare. Toronto still loves you!" He felt her chuckle against his chest, and sighed, loosening his grasp on her. One last glance in his green eyes, and Clare knew she'll be missing Eli a lot. He pecked her friendly on the lips, and she warmly smiled, letting go of his hand. "I guess this is goodbye," "Yeah, But not forever, I'll see you around, right?" eli smirked, and Clare rolled her eyes. "Of Course, I'll be visiting a lot!"

..

...

...

Taking a deep breath, Eli climbed up the stairs of Natalie's house. He stood infront of her door, and placed his hands on the knob. He was still a little choked up from the scene with Clare, but he recovered on the drive to Nat's house. He planned on surprising her, and he had gotten her a diamond necklace. The box was gripped in his left hand, as he stepped through the door. "Natalie?" He called, realizing the house was empty of people.

Eli heard a noise coming from down the hall. Thinking she was just finishing up her packing, he walked over to her room door. He walked in, and gasped at what he saw. "Eli-" Natalie's head jerked up, and she threw the guy off of her. Eli was lost for words, and the guy Natalie had been kissing, - who _wasn't _Eli - looked very confused. "Bitch." Eli mumbled, tears threatening to fall from his face, but he held them in long enough to storm out of the apartment.

He ignored his name being called by Natalie, and slammed his car door shut. Eli didn't start the car right away, he just stood there, trying to calm down. He remembered the bottle of pills he had in his car. He snatched it from the passenger seat, and took a few out. Eli hadn't tooken them in a while, since he finally got over Imogen. But he shoved the pills down his throat, not bothering to take any liquid to help it go down. He knew the pills usually numbed the pain, but even with them, he felt a pang in his chest. Sighing, he glared at Natalie's building, before starting the car.

..

...

...

"Eli! Eli, man!" Eli turned his head slowely, to see Adam making his way through the bar, towards him. "Dude, I've been looking for you for days! Were you at Clare's party? What's wrong, you look depressed?" Eli was at the bar, trying to drink away the pain. He'd spent the last two Friday nights doing so. He waited til Friday to drink away the pain, because that was the end of a stressful week, and Fridays reminded him of his late movie nights with Clare, the random phone calls in the night. Eli took a minute to take in all Adam's questions. He finally settled with one answer, "Natalie cheated on me." Adam's face became pale, and he finally understood. "Dude, Im sorry-"

"Dont be." Eli sipped on his beer again. "Im prefectly fine. She's gone, now, anyways." Adam watched Eli carefully, realizing that Eli wasn't sad about Natalie. No, he missed Clare. And Adam could see it through his eyes. "It's about Clare, isn't it?" Eli tensed up a bit, unable to control himself. "_No! It's not. _Im fine, Clare, she's _nothing _to me. Just like Im nothing to her."

Adam stepped back slightly, a little surprised that Eli had yelled at him. Eli wasn't really like this in a while, since he lost Julia, and the last time he really acted strange was when he and Imogen broke up, but even then, Eli didn't usually snap at him like that. And he was worried for his bestfriend. "If you need to talk, Eli-" "_I Dont need to talk! _Just, just leave me alone, Adam." Adam was going to say something back, but Eli glared in his eyes. "Go! Leave!"

Adam finally gave up. What was the use? His friend was pushing him away, he was blinded by his own hurt to realize how he'd been hurting the ones who loved him. And Adam couldn't take it, he'd tryed, everyone tried, but Eli was too stubburn. He backed away, sighing. Eli wanted to call out to him to come back, but there was no use. Sorry meant he wouldn't do it again, and he wasn't sure if he could keep that promise.

**Well, a lot is going on in this chapter! Omg, I know. So, Clare went to New York? And Natalie cheated? With.. who? I feel so bad for Adam, he only tried helping ! D: But, 10 reviews for chapter 15 ! :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holiday**

**[A/N] Aww! over 30 reviews for my whole story? C: I feel kinda special ! Well, I promised chapter 15 like, two Reviews ago, so.. **

**Chapter 15: Marvin's Room**

_But I've been drinking so much,  
>That I'ma call her anyway and say,<br>"F-ck that nigga that you love so bad  
>I know you still think about the times we had.."<em>

Another Friday.

Another Friday waisted on alcohol. Waisted on regrets, and apologies. That was Eli's life, now. But whatever, it's not like anyone cared, right? It _was _his life, and it was his choice. And right now, he chose to forget the passed. He sometimes had dreams of Clare, but they were random and impossible. She just appeared in them, not really for a reason.

He sat there in the chair, his eyes shut tight, and his lips in a fine line. He didn't notice anyone had come up beside him, until he heard a familiar voice order a drink. He opened his eyes, and turned to his left. "Hey Eli." Fiona smirked, and Eli nodded. "Hey."

After Fiona recieved her drink, she sat on the high chair beside Eli. "How are you?" She glanced his way, and he shrugged his shoulders. He could hear hockey playing in the background from one of the t.v.'s, but he wasn't paying much attention. "I would tell you that Im doing great, but we all know the truth. How are you? And Adam?" Fiona nodded, knowing that Eli wasn't doing well. She remembered why she was here in the first place. "I got into a fight with Adam."

Eli finally turned to look her in the eye. "What about? Is everything going to be ok?" Now it was Fiona's turn to shrug. "It was because I wouldn't tell him much about my passed. And he said since he opened up to me, I should too." Eli was a little worried, Adam really did love Fiona, and he knew that Fiona didn't speak much of her passed. What was there to hide?

"Maybe he thinks you don't trust him. I mean, I know you do, but sometimes Adam can be like that." Eli suggested. He wasn't as worried now, he knew Fiona and Adam would make up soon. He hasn't talked to Adam since he yelled at him, and it was killing him, knowing he had no true friends to turn to. He pushed them all away, even his family. "Eli?" Fiona's voice got more serious, causing Eli to stare at her, and he sensed something was wrong. "Yes?"

Fiona looked down, wondering what she was doing. She was already drunk, she barely knew what words were coming out of her mouth. "Clare loves you, I know that for sure. And I know you love her too. I can see it in your eyes." Eli was about to protest, but Fiona interrupted him. "Let her know, before you decide to let her go." Eli didn't meet Fiona's eyes, knowing she was right. From the corner of his eye, he saw her give him a look before turning away. He figured she took her own advice to him, and went to talk to Adam.

For a while, Eli sat there thinking about Fiona's words. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was so drunk, he didn't really care. He kept wondering how Clare was doing, who she was with, how New York life was for her. 'Shes doing just fine without you, Eli' He kept thinking, right before taking another shot. Eli sighed, getting up and walking to a table in the corner of the bar.

..

...

...

Clare was sitting at her tiny desk, in her tiny apartment. The New York lights shined through her window, and the cars honking in the traffic filled the silence. New York was similar to Toronto, in a way. But in a way, it was different. Other than the fact that they were in two different countries, it was the little things Clare noticed that were different. For one, there was no Above The Dot, or DeGrassi St, though there were places similar. Another thing Clare noticed, was the people. She found it funny how they talked. She'd been to New York a few times in her life, but she never really noticed before.

'Wow,' Clare thought. 'This is why whenever Fiona comes back from her mini-trips to New York, she talks so funny.' She laughed a little at this thought, missing her bestfriends back home. It's been a few months, and she's been so busy with work, and getting settled in, she hasn't had time to visit. Her job was going well, but it was a little hardcore. She missed her office at her old workplace in Toronto. She also missed the Toronto air, and the coldness. New York was cold, too, but Toronto was colder, and she's always loved that.

Sighing, she saved her document, and shut down her laptop. Glancing at the digital clock on her desk, she realized it was close to midnight. She wondered if Alli was up, so she decided to text her.

_Clare- Hey, Alls, are you awake?_

After a while, Clare didn't get a response. She knew Alli must be sleeping, she almost always replied to texts. Clare knew it was time for her to sleep, too. She climbed over to her lonely bed, and pulled the blankets off just enough to slip inside. She shut her lamp on her night stand, but still couldn't sleep. For some reason, she wondered how Eli was. She remembered the emotional goodbye they shared on her last night.

She also remembered him leaving her party to go see Natalie. Clare wondered how that went. _"They probably ended up doing it._" she mumbled, a little pissed, for no reason in particular. Clare glanced at her night stand, and saw an invitation laying on it. It was to her mom's wedding, next Saturday. She already ordered her plane ticket back to Toronto, and she looked forward to seeing everyone again. She'd be staying a full week, to catch up with everybody, and get a glimpse of Toronto again. Clare's phone started ringing, and she was shocked at who she saw on the caller I.D. Hesitantly, she pressed the 'talk' button.

_Clare- Hello?_

_Eli- Clare?_

_Clare- yeah, uh, hey Eli._

_Eli- Clare? I miss you.._

_Clare- what do you mean, Eli? _

_Eli- I-I dunno, I've been talking crazy, girl. Im Lucky that you picked up.._

Clare started to get a little worried. Eli sounded so _different _. Why was he calling at 12:00 in the morning? Was he ok?

_Clare- You are drunk?_

_Eli- How are you, Clare?_

_Clare- Im fine, Eli. What's going on?_

_Eli- You know, I-I miss you .. I love you._

_Clare- Eli, what are you talking about? Have you been drinking?_

_Eli- ah, man. Why did you leave? I-I didn't get to tell you I loved you. Why did you go? Why don't you love me?_

Clare was so confused at what Eli was saying. She knew he was drunk, but what did he mean, _he loved her? _Nothing was making sense to her.

_Clare- Eli, get some rest. Where are you?_

_Eli- I-I dont know. I dont know, Clare.. Im sorry.._

There was a beep on the other line, meaning that Eli had hung up. For a while, Clare just stared at her phone, unable to comprehend what he just said. She figured it was nothing, that he was just saying all that because he was drunk, and he'd forget it in the morning. Sighing, Clare put her phone on her night stand, and layed back down.

**Dun Dun Dun.. So, Idk about this chapter, it's iffy.. 12 reviews for chapter 16? Please? Haha C: **

**And do you think Fiona will ever tell Adam about her passed? I totally ship Fadam ! C:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Holiday**

**Chapter 16: **

_Bzzz.._

_Bzzzz.._

_Bzz._

_Bzzzz._

Eli's eyes snapped open, hearing his phone go off. He snatched it from his nightstand, and smiled at the caller I.D. It was Adam. He wondered why Adam was calling, when he was being a complete jerk to him. They hadn't spoken since he snapped, and he was glad he decided to call.

_Eli- Hey, Adam._

_Adam- Hey, Eli. Look, Im really sorry about what I said, your right, it's your life, your decisions, and Im sorr-_

_Eli- No, Adam, its fine. It's my fault, for going off on you. How about we grab something and talk? It's on me._

_Adam- Alright, that sounds awesome. We need to catch up. I'll meet you in 10!_

Smiling, Eli shut his phone and placed it on the bed. He jumped up, and grabbed his grey skinny jeans, pulling them over his long, skinny legs, and threw on a Dead Hand t-shirt. Right when he got up, he felt a pounding in his head. He remembered how much he'd drank the night before, and shut his eyes for a moment, cursing at his stupidity.

Eli tried once to stop drinking so much, and he at one point, did learn to control it. But he was constantly depressed, and it caused him to drink more. He made a vow then to try to stop drinking so much, and do other things to occupy him. Like maybe hit the gym? Eli laughed at this thought, he usually wasn't the type to do too much working out, but it's never too late to try, right?

He looked at the time, and saw it was already noon. _shit,_ he thought, _I was sleeping for that long?_ Then he remembered, he came home at Five o'clock that morning. Eli shrugged his shoulders, and slipped on his combat boots. He walked out into the spring air, inhaling it for a moment, before getting into his car, and driving off to Above the Dot to meet Adam.

.

..

...

"So, What's been up with you the passed few weeks? I rarely see you around, anymore." Adam sipped on his iced coffee, while Eli put his hot coffee down. They were so opposite sometimes, it made people wonder why they were such good friends. While Adam was chill and laid back about things, Eli was hot-tempered and a little on the edge. But, that's what kept them friends, they went together well.

"Nothing, really. Love Roulette is almost out, so I guess I have that to look forward to. So I saw Fiona yesterday, at the bar." Adam tensed up a bit, but then took a deep breath. "Yeah, we had a fight." Eli nodded, looking out the window, then back at Adam. "So I heard." He wrapped his hands around his mug. It was spring, but Eli was drinking hot coffee. It soothed him, helped him calm down in a way. "I dont get it!" Adam threw his hands up. "She won't tell me much about what she was like in High school, and it fustrates me!" he sighed in defeat.

"Give her some time, dude. You might be getting into a personal, sensitive topic for her. Maybe something so bad happened, she wants to wait to tell you." For the first time in a while, Eli was the calm one in this situation, while Adam was the confused one. Adam was the type to not be involved with much drama, or fighting, because he was just that likeable. But everything about Fiona made him crazy, and at times, confused.

"I guess your right." He said after a while, agreeing with what Eli was trying to say. "So have you been?" Adam glanced cautiously at Eli, and seemed deep in thought. "I don't know, man. My life's been crazy. Clare was one of my bestfriends, you know? And, I _kissed _her, Adam. And I liked it. But, i couldn't.." Eli forgot for a second that he was talking to Adam, who was listening intentively. "I fucked up, Adam." Eli looked at him, and Adam nodded. For a while, all the two boys did was think, and not say a word.

Then Eli remembered something. He remembered what happened last night, at the bar. It all just rushed back into his head, and he finally understood. "_Shit, _Adam!" Adam gave him a suspicious look, but Eli ignored it and put his head in his hands. "I called Clare last night." Adam seemed a little confused, but responded with, "Oh, uh, how'd it go?" Eli sighed and looked Adam in the eye. "I was drunk. I think I told her a loved her.." Adam stared at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Y-You _what?_"

"I said I loved her! I remember, now! Oh, my god, Adam! She's probably thinking Im a fool now! What am I gunna do? Should I call her again? Apologize? But I meant it.." Eli sulked lower into his seat, wondering what he should do now. Adam thought for a moment. "Well, they always say, a drunk mind speaks a sober heart. So, you _do _love her?"

"Oh course I do, Adam!" Eli threw his arms up, groaning. Adam shook his head at Eli, rolling his eyes. "Then go, Eli! You've waited long enough, and I know she loves you back. Go see her." Adam made the plan seem so simple, and Eli narrowed his eyes at him. "But, It's not that easy, I can't just fly to New York."

A smile appeared on Adam's face, as he sipped on his Iced Coffee. "Well, she _is _coming down next Saturday for her mom's wedding, and I was invited, but since Fiona has another party to attend that same night, I still need someone to come with me." Eli caught on to this fast, and thought for a second. "Alright, I think I have a tux in the back of my closet somewhere.. Plan, 'win Clare's heart' is on the go!"

**Eeeep! I hate writers block. eadsjkfkalf ! . But, the next chapter will be the last chapter, so look forward to that! :D Review ! 7 reviews for the next chapter? C: **


	17. Chapter 17

**Holiday**

**[A/N] Last Chapter ! D; Omg. I cant believe it ! I love the reviews i got, Im at 50 right now, & Im glad people like to read this ! c; This last capter might be suckish ! :c Don't forget to review this chapter!**

**Chapter 17: "Wedding."**

"I Do." Helen Edwards said, letting a smile cross her face. She reached up on her tippy-toes, and her lips met Glenn Martin's. The crowd cheered, just as Helen pulled away, to beam at her newly husband. She gripped his hand, and they made there way down the church. Everyone watched in awe, except Clare, who was fakely smiling, but the smile was so fake, everyone could clearly see through it.

It's not like she wasn't happy for her mother, she really was, but she would always feel empty inside knowing that her mom's heart belonged to someone other than her dad. She let her eyes wander about the room, and stopped when she met a pair of dark, green eyes. He smirked at her, and all she could really do was smile back, and look away.

Clare sat on a bench in the back of the building, and watched the water fountain infront of her. It was a bit chilly, even though it was summer, but she'd rather be outside in a dress than watching how happy everyone seemed to be inside. Clare wondered if Eli had stayed for the whole wedding, and why he was even here in the first place. He barely knew her parents. Adam, however, knew them well. _'He must've came with him._' she thought playing with a flower pedal.

The moonlight danced over the water fountain, as she pulled her sweater over herself. The music from the party filled the lonely silence of the night, but she somehow managed to block it out, and focus on her thoughts. She couldn't get her mind off of Eli, and why he was here. After a while, she came to a conclusion. She _was _in love with Eli, she couldn't deny that. But, she knew he wouldn't feel the same- he said it himself. And as much as she wished it wasn't true, it was. She secretly _wanted _him to come and sweep her off her feet.

Eli squeezed his way through the crowd of people, feeling somewhat like he didn't belong there. It was the wedding afterparty, and Eli was in search for Clare. The ballroom was filled with a bunch of her family, and family friends, who seemed to glare at Eli every once in a while, for no reason in particular.

He finally spotted the curly-haired girl out in the garden, sitting beside the fountain. Eli smiled to himself, as he walked out of the back door, and crept silently behind her. He walked over and sat beside her on the bench, but she didn't look up. They both sat in silence, watching the darkness of the night. "What are you doing here, Eli?"

"I needed to talk to you." Eli kept his eyes on the water for a while, then glanced at Clare. She looked back at him, frowning. "About what? What is there to talk about?" She turned back towards the fountain, and Eli sighed.

"About us, Clare. You can't deny that you never had feelings for me, can you?" Clare stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. "I was talking with Adam last week, and I remembered something. I remembered I called you the night before." Clare now turned to look at him, holding her breath, scared of what he was going to say.

"And, I meant what I said, Clare. I _do _love you. A lot. You were one of my bestfriends, I trusted you. I even told you about Julia. I didn't think I could ever open up to anyone after imogen, but you changed that. And when you left to New York, I was heart broken. I-I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, even if you never really were mine.."

Clare's eyes watered at his words, but she smiled a little. Eli smiled with her, relieved that she wasn't mad. " I love you, Clare Diane Edwards." Eli leaned in slowely, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with all his heart. She kissed back, placing her hand on his cheek. Clare smiled against his lips, and whispered, "I Love you, too." Before connecting their lips again, deepening the kiss. He held onto her waist, loving every moment of this.

_**Afterwards-**_

"Hey, sleepy head." Eli smiled, as Clare walked into the kitchen of their new house. "Hey." She mumbled, taking a seat at the table. He placed a few pancakes on her plate, and some on his. "Eli! chocolate chip pancakes are my favorite. You must've had to go all the way to Mama Jenie's to get these. Thank you." He smiled, and leaned down to peck her lips. "Anything for my _fiance_."

Clare blushed when he called her that, and glanced down at the ring on her lefthand finger. Eli had proposed the night before, on her birthday party. She absolutely adored the ring he'd got her. It was a square diamond in the middle, with little square diamonds around it. "Hows my little Munro doing?" Eli asked, rubbing Clare's slightly bulging belly. She smiled, watching Eli. "He's doing just fine. I hope he'll be as handsome as his father."

"I hope he'll have his mother's beautiful blue eyes." Eli starred in Clare's eyes intensely for a moment, and she blushed a million shades of red. "Oh, shut up." She joked, pushing him lightly. He laughed, and sat down at the table.

**That ending right there was weird, I know. But, I wanted to give you guys a little info on what happened after they got together. c: So, review this short, but lovely chapter? C: If I feel like it later in the future, ill make a sequel !**


End file.
